The D-Team and the Eight Elements
The D-Team and the Eight Elements is my new fanon based on the Dinosaur King anime series. It involves a completely new plotline, and new attributes and dinosaurs to go with them. Plot summary After the events of the original series, a mysterious event happens in the Backlander, sending the D-Team, Alpha Gang, Seth and the Spectral Space Pirates back to the start of their adventures: on the morning of September 8, 2007. Everyone loses their memories and isn't sure what happened before. Everything looks like the original series, however, their are eight elements are four members of both the D-Team and the Alpha Gang! With more characters, this series is more action-packed than the original. Attributes The attributes are based on the elements in the game series Skylanders. Fire Fire dinosaurs are based on large theropods, including Tyrannosaurus and the dinosaurs that are close to its size, like Carcharodontosaurus, Abelisaurus, Megalosaurus, Metriacanthosaurus and Allosaurus. They are often activated by any kind of flames or sparks. Fire dinosaurs are strong against Nature dinosaurs and weak against Water dinosaurs. Earth Earth dinosaurs are based on thyrephorans, such as Stegosaurs, Ankylosaurs, Nodosaurs, and Polacanths. Some dinosaurs with only a few armor, like Shunosaurus (which only has a tail club), are not included. They are often activated by rocks, dirt, sand or anything that forms the ground of the planet. Earth dinosaurs are strong against Water dinosaurs and weak against Wind dinosaurs. Water Water dinosaurs are based on ceratopsids, and also could be from any branch of Ceratopsia. This group also inculdes marine reptiles, such as plesiosaurs and pliosaurs, and the spinosaurid theropods. They are often activated by water, condensation, or any liquid containing water. Water dinosaurs are strong against Fire dinosaurs are weak against Earth dinosaurs. Wind Wind dinosaurs are based on dinosaurs with either feathers or hair. Bird-like dinosaurs are also included. This group also inculdes the pterosaurs, flying reptiles often mistaken for dinosaurs. They are often activated by a gust of wind or moving air from any source. Wind dinosaurs are strong against Earth dinosaurs and weak against Darkness dinosaurs. Nature Nature dinosaurs are based on the giant sauropods, such as Cetiosaurids, Diplodocids, Titanosaurs etc. Armored sauropods, such as Saltasaurus and Shunosaurus, may also be included here. They are often activated by sources of plantlife, such as trees, bushes, grasses and leaves. Nature dinosaurs are strong against Technology dinosaurs and weak against Fire dinosaurs. Darkness Darkness dinosaurs (or just Dark dinosaurs) are based on the ornithopod family, such as the hadrosaurs and the iguanodonts. Two-legged ornithopod dinosaurs are not part of this group. They are often activated when their cards touch black things, dead or decaying things, or are sealed completely from light. Dark dinosaurs are strong against Wind dinosaurs and weak against Magic dinosaurs. Magic Magic dinosaurs also come from the ornitopod family, but this time, they are pachycephalosaurs: small dinosaurs with big, bony heads. These dinosaurs have an interesting way of activation; to activate, they need to touch magician's items, purple, shiny things, or images of mythical beings. Magic dinosaurs are strong against Darkness dinosaurs and weak against Technology dinosaurs. Technology Technology dinosaurs are based on the fast, two-legged ornithopods and any theropod that is smaller than the Tyrannosaurus rex (icnluding dromaeosaurs). These dinosaurs have interesting way of activation; to activate, they need to touch any man-made object tht has working parts, such as gears, microchips, or simple machines. Technology dinosaurs are strong against Magic dinosaurs and weak against Nature dinosaurs. Light Light is deemed to be the most powerful element, even stronger than the other eight combined. These dinosaurs, which are known for their special features, are only weak to a certain number of attacks. These dinosaurs were created by Dr. Z. They are activated by any from of reflected sunlight or any multicolored lights. Characters D-Team *'Max:' The unofficial leader of the D-Team. He likes dinosaurs, but he fails in mathematics. He has an Apatosaurus named Chomp. *'Rex:' Max's best friend. He was adopted by a paleontologist named Dr. Owen. Like Max, he likes dinosaurs. He has a Hadrosaurus named Ace. *'Zoe:' The only girl in the D-Team. She has a light, cheery attitude, and sometimes plays "Mom" with the others. She has a Pachycephalosaurus named Cephalo. *'Dr. Spike Taylor:' A paleontologist and the father of Max. Just like Max, he likes dinosaurs, but also has bad lasso skills. He has a Carnotaurus named Kharr. Alpha Gang *'Ursula:' The unofficial leader of the Alpha Gang. She is proud about and hates being called old, and yet can hear the phrase "old lady" from anywhere. She often uses a Tyrannosaurus named Terry. *'Zander:' The tallest member of the Alpha Gang. He sometimes thinks of crazy ideas that the other members of the Alpha Gang think is okay. He often pays for the Alpha Gang's expenses. He often uses an Ankylosaurus named Tank. *'Ed:' The fattest member of the Alpha Gang. He is often crazy and yet sometimes thinks about the others. He likes to eat food. In battle, he often uses a Spinosaurus named Spiny. *'Dr. Z:' The zany, egotistic mad scientist who is the founder of the Alpha Gang. He created all of their machines and discovered how to create Move Cards to make dinosaurs more powerful. In battle, he often uses a Yutyrannus named Yeti. Episodes Season 1 1. Eight Elements episode 1: A New Adventure Begins